How I Met You
by Faneda
Summary: "Biar kuberitahu tiga hal perubahan yang diinginkan oleh seorang pria dari wanitanya./ "Tiga hal tersebut adalah nama belakang, tempat tinggal, dan pandangannya pada sang pria."/"Jadi...?"/"Maukah kau membantuku untuk memenuhi tiga hal tersebut?"/"Tentu."/ Hanya kumpulan oneshot tentang Willem dan Kirana./Chap2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: hetalia axis powers (c) hidekaz himaruya. how I met you (c) faneda. coverpic belong to its owner.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat dari benda 'ini'.**

**Warning: semi-ooc, au, misstypo, semi-flufy, kumpulan oneshot nethfemindo, alur maju mundur, minim deskrip.**

* * *

**HOW I MET YOU**

**.**

**Deel Een : Voorstellen**

**.**

**.**

Wanita berkulit kuning langsat khas Asia itu menatap heran sekaligus terkejut pada seorang pria berkulit putih khas Eropa yang kini tengah berlutut—dengan bertumpu pada satu kaki—di hadapannya. Netra cokelat karamelnya terpaku pada netra hijau daun milik si pria. Ia gugup sekarang. Membuat wanita itu ingin sekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hamparan bunga tulip berbagai warna yang terbentang luas di sekitar mereka. Tapi, sayangnya ia tak bisa. Tatapan pria berambut pirang itu terlalu memesona. Meskipun tak pernah diakuinya, tatapan seorang Willem Andersen—nama pria itu—sanggup melelehkannya.

"Biar kuberitahu tiga hal perubahan yang diinginkan oleh seorang pria dari wanitanya."

"Dan apakah itu berhubungan dengan kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Willem mengangguk, "Tiga hal tersebut adalah nama belakang, tempat tinggal, dan pandangannya pada sang pria."

"Jadi...?"

"Maukah kau membantuku untuk memenuhi tiga hal tersebut?"

"Tentu." Jawab wanita bernama Kirana Kusnapaharani dengan entengnya dan tatapan polos. Willem tersenyum hingga matanya hampir menyipit—merupakan hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya—membuat Kirana terheran-heran.

...

Setelah menceritakan pada Bella apa yang dipinta Willem, adik Willem yang memiliki _kitty-smile _itu langsung berteriak heboh.

"Congrats! Akhirnya _Broer _melamarmu!"

Namun Kirana masih tak mengerti. Ia masih linglung rupanya.

"Melamar?"

Bella mengangguk antusias. Dan Kirana merasakan telinganya memerah.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Deel Twee : Lief**

**.**

**.**

Kirana Andersen, begitulah nama seorang wanita berumur dua puluh tiga tahun yang pagi ini tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Tepat seminggu yang lalu ia—Kirana Kusnapaharani—resmi mengubah nama belakangnya menjadi Andersen.

Tangannya bergerak lincah saat menaruh alat makan di atas meja. Tepat di atas dua atas piring di atas meja makan terdapat makanan khas Negara Indonesia, nasi goreng, buatan Kirana. Dari semua masakan khas negara asal istrinya yang pernah dicicipinya, nasi goreng adalah favoritnya.

Dan oleh sebab itu, Kirana senang memasakkan itu untuknya. Membuatnya mengacuhkan eksistensi nasi goreng yang masih hangat miliknya. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas sedikit, salah satu tangannya menumpu pipi, sedangkan manik _chesnut-_nya menatap gemas ke arah Willem. Ia sungguh tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Willem yang sedang melahap sarapannya dengan lahap.

Belepotan, tapi lucu, seperti anak kecil saja, batin Kirana.

Si pria Belanda yang mengetahui kelakuan istrinya berhenti makan sejenak untuk menatap Kirana dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau tidak makan, _Lieve?_"

"Nanti saja."

Dan Willem melanjutkan makannya. Selesai menandaskan sarapannya, Kirana lekas mengelap pipi Willem dengan tisu membuat si empunya sedikit merona.

"Emm, Kir?"

"Jangan ge-er! Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain melihatmu belepotan seperti anak kecil," ujarnya membuat Willem tersenyum miring. 'Setidaknya hanya aku yang boleh melihat wajah menggemaskan itu.' Tambah Kirana dalam hati.

Tersenyum tipis, Willem membalas, "Terima kasih."

BLUSH

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Deel Drie: Tulip en Jasmijn**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak menikah dengan Willem Andersen, Kirana berpindah ke Amsterdam, Belanda. Menetap di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang cukup besar dengan halaman depan dan belakang yang cukup luas. Tampak depan rumah itu dicat warna biru muda. Pagar besi setinggi dua meter pun berdiri tegak di depan rumah.

Awal kepindahan Kirana, wanita Asia Tenggara itu masih merasakan rindu yang mendalam akan keluarganya di Bandung, Indonesia.

"Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan sepetak khusus untuk bunga melati di halaman depan dan belakang? Di rumahmu dulu ada banyak bunga melati, bukan?" usul Willem yang tak tega melihat raut muka Kirana.

Wanita itu senang bukan main mendengarnya hingga ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Willem. Willem yang tak menyangka respon Kirana hanya bisa memerah padam.

"Tapi rasanya tidak adil bila hanya melati. Kau juga harus menanam tulip warna-warni ya?"

Willem mengangguk.

..

Esoknya, mereka berdua menanam bunga tulip dan melati di halaman depan dan belakang rumah mereka. Psst, Willem tersenyum tipis melihat Kirana-nya ceria. Sedikit memerah melihatnya hanya memakai one piece dress berwarna putih tanpa lengan, dan sebatas lutut.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Deel Vier : Zoen, Wang of Lip?**

**.**

**.**

Willem dan Kirana berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Pukul tujuh pagi dan itu adalah waktu bagi Willem untuk mulai mencari nafkah. Willem memegang kenop pintu namun belum berniat untuk membukanya. Pria bersurai pirang jabrik itu lalu menoleh ke arah sang isteri. Kirana memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, "Ada apa?"

"_Kissbye-_nya mana?"

Kirana merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia—atau mungkin juga Willem—tahu selama mereka berpacaran, Kirana jarang sekali memberi ciuman atau kecupan pada Willem. 'Tradisi orang Indonesia', katanya. Sekalipun dapat, itu pasti sebatas kecupan di pipi. Dan itu dulu saat mereka masih berpacaran. Sekarang mereka resmi suami isteri dua hari yang lalu. Apa ia beri kecupan di pipi saja?

Ia jadi bingung.

"_Lieve?_"

"Kau terlalu tinggi, bodoh."

Willem terkekeh kecil dalam hati. Ujung kepala Kirana hanya sebatas dada Willem. Setelah Willem menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit, Kirana mencium kedua pipi Willem. Willem mengerjap. Sedikit kecewa memang. Dalam hatinya berharap bukan di pipi.

"Bibir?"

"Hah? Cepat berangkat sana, nanti kau terlambat."

~O~

_Kring... kring..._

'_Kediaman Andersen di sini.'_

"Bella?"

'_Kirana! Ada apa?'_

"A-aku—"

'_Dari caramu berbicara, biar kutebak, hal yang akan kau bicarakan pasti berkaitan dengan Broer, bukan?'_

"I-iya..."

'_Oke, aku mendengarkan.'_

"Begini, sewaktu kita belum menikah, aku hanya menciumnya di pipi. Kau tahu kan budayaku berbeda denganmu."

Kirana yakin Bella di lain tempat sedang mengangguk.

"Sekarang, saat kita resmi menikah, tadi pagi ia memintaku m-me-menciumnya. Lalu—"

'_Kau menciumnya di pipi. Padahal di dalam hati kau merasa tak enak."_

"I-iya."

'_Kalau begitu, bibir saja.'_

"Hah? T-tapi—"

'_Apa saat malam pertama kalian, kalian sama sekali tak berciuman di bibir?'_

"I-itu... kondisinya berbeda, Bel."

'_Oke, dengarkan aku. Mencium di pipi di sini itu wajar sebagai salam. Bahkan tidak harus sepasang kekasih. Ciuman di bibir tentu saja lebih intim dan lebih ke arah perasaan dua orang insan. Hanya sepasang kekasih yang melakukannya.'_

"Jadi..."

'_Buktikan hanya kau yang layak mendapatkan bibirnya.'_

"...Terima kasih."

'_Anytime, sis.'_

~O~

"Aku pulang." Terdengar suara baritone milik seorang pria berperawakan tinggi tegap begitu menapakkan kakinya di lantai rumahnya. Mata hijaunya celingukan mencari seorang wanita berambut coklat sepunggung. "Kirana? Kau di mana?"

"Di tangga."

Willem melangkahkan kedua kaki berbalut celana panjangnya ke arah tangga. Alisnya terangkat satu begitu melihat Kirana bergeming di anak tangga ketiga. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mendekatlah."

"Oke."

_Chu~_

"Kirana? Kukira kau—"

"Jangan percaya diri, itu hanya untuk menebus apa yang belum kulakukan pagi tadi."

Seringai jahil, "Baiklah, anggap saja begitu."

..

Faktanya, kini, setiap pagi, sebelum Willem berangkat bekerja, Kirana akan memberi 'salam spesial' di bibir Willem.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Deel Vijf : Sorry**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari, saat burung-burung gereja berkicau dan sang mentari masih menyembul malu-malu di khatulistiwa, Willem dan Kirana bertengkar hebat karena suatu hal yang diinginkan Kirana. Bukan pertengkaran seperti biasanya yang biasa mereka lakukan dengan adu mulut. Hari ini, dua piring pecah, dan yang paling parah Willem sampai mendorong mendorong tubuh Kirana hingga menabrak dinding. Kirana jatuh terduduk dan bergeming beberapa detik karena syok. Willem lalu pergi meninggalkan Kirana membereskan pecahan piring sendirian.

Baru dapat beberapa langkah, ia menghentikan kedua kakinya. Menoleh, dipandanginya sebentar sekumpulan bunga tulip warna-warni yang berjejer rapi di sebelah sekumpulan bunga melati di halaman depan rumahnya. Sekelebat memori menyenangkan—saat dia dan Kirana menanam bunga bersama—terlintas di benaknya.

Sembari menggigit bibir bawah, Willem berjalan mendekati bunga-bunga itu lalu memetik lima tangkai tulip warna putih.

Tersenyum sendu, ia kembali masuk ke dalam, ke tempat isterinya berada. Kembali ke dapur ia melihat Kirana sedang berjongkok memunguti pecahan piring. Willem tahu dan yakin, meskipun tak mengeluarkannya, Kirana menangis dalam hatinya.

Willem melangkah perlahan. Hening menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Hanya suara sepatu pantofelnya yang berciuman dengan lantai yang terdengar. Willem tak tahu, Kirana memang sengaja tak menghiraukannya atau karena ia sedang melamun.

Willem pun berjongkok di sebelah Kirana. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Kirana. Tak ada penolakan, tak juga balasan.

"Kirana Andersen, maafkan aku."

Tangis Kirana pecah saat itu juga. Seolah sederet kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari sang suami memiliki kekuatan magis tersendiri.

Lima tangkai tulip yang semula di genggaman Willem kini berpindah ke genggaman Kirana. Kirana mencengkeram erat jaket Willem.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

"Tak akan."

"Aku tak mau kehilangan lagi."

"Aku janji."

Lagi. Willem tahu, Kirana tak ingin kehilangan dirinya sama seperti saat dia kehilangan pemuda asal Negari Sakura. Sayangnya, dia salah.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Deel Zes : Begeren**

**.**

**.**

Penyebab kenapa Willem dan Kirana bertengkar hebat pagi itu adalah karena Kirana ingin ke Tokyo, Jepang bertemu dengan Kiku Honda. Hari itu juga!

"Ada keperluan apa kau denganya?"

"Entahlah."

"Entahlah?"

"Yah... aku sendiri tak tahu. Yang jelas aku hanya merasa harus bertemu dengannya."

"Itu saja?!"

Kirana mengangguk kalem. Willem menatap tajam, "Tidak."

"Ayolah, Will..."

"Tidak, Kir."

Beberapa menit ke depan Kirana habiskan dengan tetap merengek pada Willem. Willem yang tak tahan dan saat itu sedang dikuasai amarah langsung mendorong tubuh Kirana hingga menabrak dinding. Dua piring pecah saat Willem menghantam meja dengan kepalan tangannya. Pria itu lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kirana.

Namun, tak berselang lama, Wilem kembali dengan lima tangkai tulip putih—yang berarti permohonan maaf—di genggaman tangannya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh sang isteri sembari membisikkan kata 'maaf' berulang kali. Hingga lima tangkai tulip yang baru dipetiknya dari halaman belakang berpindah ke genggaman tangan Kirana.

Pada akhrinya, Willem menuruti keinginan Kirana untuk bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya di Jepang. Sedikit informasi, beberapa bulan setelah setelah keluarga Andersen kembali ke Belanda, Kiku Honda datang dan menjadi dekat dengan Kirana hingga akhirnya ia menyatakan perasaannya dua bulan setelah berteman. Ya, Kiku Honda adalah pacar pertamanya. Hubungan dua orang Asia itu hanya bertaman selama sepuluh bulan. Karena setahun setelah berada di Indonesia, Kiku harus kembal ke Jepang—masa pertukaran pelajar telah usai.

Dan Kirana tak yakin dengan hubungan jarak jauh, oleh karena itu hubungan mereka kandas saat mereka berdua mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' di bandara.

~O~

"Jadi... ada angin apa yang membawa Kirana-chan dan Willem-san daatang kembari?"

"Emm, Kichan?"

Willem mendengus mendengar nama panggilan khusus untuk Kiku. Dalam hati ia misuh-misuh tak diberi panggilan sayang dari Kirana.

"_H-ha'i?_"

Willem mendecakkan lidah begitu melihat Kiku tampak seperti orang yang gugup-karena-bertemu-dengan-sang-mantan.

"Boleh aku memegang pipimu?"

"_H-hai, d-do-dozou_."

Kali ini Willem melotot tak suka begitu melihat jemari lentik isterinya mengelus pipi Kiku.

"Terima kasih, Kichan."

"_Douitashimasu_."

"Tunggu, kau berjanji akan memberitahuku alasanmu ingin bertemu Kiku."

Kirana terlihat gugup. Garis-garis rona merah muda menghiasi pipi ranumnya. "S-sebenarnya ini keinginan 'dia."

"'Dia'?"

"Calon buah hati kita."

Willem spontan memeluk tubuh Kirana erat sambil bergumam 'terima kasih'. Sementara pria Asia Timur di ruangan itu tersenyum segaris.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Deel Zeven : Voetbal**

**.**

**.**

Kirana terduduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya di pinggir lapangan. Menatap penuh rasa tidak suka dengan alis berkerut pada seorang remaja Belanda—bernama Wilem Andersen—yang dengan lincah menggiring bola. Bersama dua temannya dari Eropa; Antonio dan Lovino, mereka bertiga bermain sepak bola bersama sekumpulan remaja lelaki di tempat tinggal Kirana.

Awalnya, gadis remaja berusia empat belas tahun itu ikut bermain sebagai gelandang tengah. Teman-temannya pun mengakui kehebatannya memainkan permainan anak cowok itu meskipun ia sendiri adalah seorang perempuan.

Namun, semua berubah ketika Willem melihatnya di-_tackling _oleh pemain lawan. Tidak ada yang cedera memang. Tapi Willem langsung menggantikan dirinya dengan adik laki-lakinya yang kebetulan lewat; Abel.

Willem dan keluarga kecilnya menetap sementara di Indonesia karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Rumahnya dan Kirana bersebelahan, di salah satu perumahan elite di daerah Bandung, Jawa Barat. Hari pertama mereka pindah, keluarga Kirana menjamu mereka dengan berbagai masakan khas Indonesia.

Waktu tahu salah satu hobi Kirana adalah bermain bola, mereka berdua menjadi semakin dekat. Setiap sore, biasanya mereka habiskan waktu bersama di halaman rumah Willem sambil bermain bola.

Sedangkan Antonio F. Carriedo dan Lovino Vargas adalah teman dekat Willem di Negeri Kincir Angin. Mereka berdua sengaja datang jauh-jauh untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas mereka bersama Willem sekaligus liburan di Indonesia, katanya.

"Kirana~"

Si empunya nama menoleh ke asal suara. Ke arah adik perempuan Willem bernama Bella yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Bella kemudian menjatuhkan bokongnya di sebelah Kirana, di atas rerumputan. "Kau tidak ikut bermain?"

Kirana cemberut. Masih menatap tajam kakak Bella tanpa menoleh ke arah samping kirinya tempat gadis pirang berbandana hijau itu. "Kakakmu tak mengizinkanmu."

"Eh? Tak seperti biasanya. Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Setelah aku di-_tackling _pemain lawan, aku terjatuh. Ia langsung menggantiku dengan Abel yang kebetulan lewat, padahal aku tidak cedera sama sekali."

"Ahaha, _Broer _menyayangimu."

"Hah? Kau bicara apa sih?"

Dan Bella memilih bungkam tak mau menjelaskannya.

Yang Kirana tak tahu—dan mungkin Bella tahu—Willem cemburu sekaligus khawatir. Sejak saat itu, Willem tak pernah mengizinkan Kirana ikut bermain sepak bola bersamanya kecuali hanya berdua di halaman rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Deel Acht : Eerst Ontmoeten**

**.**

**.**

Hari dimana keluarga Kirana menjamu keluarga Andersen, Kirana bersikap ramah pada anggota keluarga Andersen. Namun, tidak pada satu Andersen yang sepengetahuannya mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Begitu ia menangkap basah Willem sedang menatapnya, maka di detik itu pula Willem akan mengalihkan pandangan. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemuda berambut jabrik itu. Dan ia juga merasa kesal.

"Nah, Kirana, perkenalkan, ini Willem Andersen, umurnya kini 18 tahun." Ujar Ms. Andersen dengan bahasa Inggris pada Kirana. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Hai Willem." Balas Kirana tersenyum miring.

Kedua orang tua Kirana tersentak begitu putri mereka memanggil seorang yang jelas empat tahun lebih tua darinya tanpa sebutan 'Kak'. Mereka serta Kirana juga heran kenapa Willem biasa saja dengan sikapnya.

"Oh, hello Kirana." Balas Willem tersenyum.

Ah, mungkin keluarga Kirana lupa akan normalnya orang Barat memanggil saudara yang lebih tua tanpa sebutan 'Kak'. Meskipun tidak semua, sih...

Psst, hal aneh yang dirasakan Kirana begitu pertama kali bertemu Willem adalah adanya sinyal-sinyal pedo!

**.**

**.**

**Deel Negen : Ambitie**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, saat beribu-ribu bintang bertabur di langit malam, Willem, Kirana, Bella, Abel, Antonio, dan Lovino berbaring di atas rerumputan di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Andersen yang beralaskan selimut. Mereka berbaring melingkar menatap ribuan bintang. Banyak hal yang mereka perbincangkan kala itu, misalnya saja cita-cita.

"Aku akan menjadi pembuat cokelat terenak di seluruh Belanda, Belgia, dan Luxemburg atau kalau bisa seluruh dunia!" (ini kata Bella, 14 tahun)

"Aku akan menjadi pengusaha tomat yang terkenal!" (ini kata Lovino, berumur sama dengan Bella dan Kirana)

"Aku akan menjadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat!" (ini kata Antonio, 18 tahun)

"Aku juga" (kalau ini kata Willem, 18 tahun)

"Kalau aku belum tahu, hehe." (sedangkan ini kata Abel, 13 tahun)

"Bagus!" ujar Kirana girang. Yang lainnya menatap heran pada dirinya.

"Kalau kamu apa, Kir?"

"Rahasia~"

~O~

Willem dan Antonio berhasil mencapai impian mereka sebagai pemain sepak bola. Begitu pula dengan Bella dan Lovino. Abel masih kuliah Universitas Leiden, Belanda, jurusan kedokteran. Sedangkan Kirana... tak ada yang tahu kabarnya diantara mereka berlima.

Yang pertama kali mengetahui kabar Kirana setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu adalah Willem. Saat itu, saat Willem bermain di klub sepak bola asal Rotterdam, Belanda yaitu Ajax, klubnya melawan klub sepak bola asal Bandung, Indonesia; yaitu Persib.

Saat para pemain dari kedua tim berjabat tangan di awal pertandingan, Willem merasa pernah bertemu dengan salah satu pemain lawan yang bernama Rangga. Yang membuatnya merasa tak asing adalah adalah karena wajahnya yang menyerupai Kirana tapi dalam versi laki-laki. Meskipun begitu, Willem tetap profesional dan bermain tanpa mempersalahkan kebingungannya itu.

Akhir laga persahabatan kedua klub itu berakhir seri, 1: 1. Selesai pertandingan Willem langsung mendatangi Rangga.

"_Excuse me._"

"_Yes?"_

"_Are we ever meet before? I mean, before this match."_

Jeda. "_Maybe."_

Jawaban ambigu.

"_Did you know Kirana Kusnapaharani?"_

"_No, who is she?"_

"_She's my... bestfriend. Ok then, thank you."_

"_No problem."_

Willem salah. Ia mengira Rangga adalah Kirana yang sedang menyamar, ternyata bukan.

Tapi keesokaannya...

Ia melihat di televisi hotel tempatnya menginap bahwa Rangga, salah satu pemain andalan Persib tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia mendapatkan surat dari Rangga.

..

_Hai, Willem_

_Apa kau masih ingat aku? Keterlaluan sekali bila kau tak mengingatku setelah kita bertanding kemarin. Ohya, jangan kaget bagaimana aku mengetahui alamat hotelmu._

_Aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal—entah penting atau tidak—padamu. Yang pertama adalah alasan aku keluar dari klub. Aku sudah puas dapat bermain denganmu. Yah, meskipun skornya imbang sih. Yang kedua adalah aku berbohong padamu kemarin. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tentu saja. Dan aku juga tahu siapa itu Kirana._

_Terakhir, aku adalah Kirana. Kutebak, kau sama sekali tak terkejut, bukan? Oh, tentu saja. Kalau iya, untuk kau mendatangiku dan bertanya macam-macam bak seorang wartawan. Kenapa aku menyamar? Kau pasti bertanya-tanya._

_Kau masih ingat tidak saat pertama kalinya kau menyuruhku duduk di pinggir lapangan, sedangkan kau dengan asyiknya bermain sepak bola bersama teman-tema. Aku sangat kesal, tahu! Aku kan juga ingin ikut bermain dan sejak saat itu aku jadi berambisi untuk bertanding denganmu di lapangan hijau secara resmi. Dan untungnay, kau ingin menjadi seorang pemain sepak bola. Jika aku mengatakan ambisiku menjadi pemain sepak bola sama seperti kau dan Antonio, kalian semua pasti akan tertawa, bukan?_

_Dan, yeah, akhirnya, ambisiku terwujud. Butuh waktu lama untuk merengek pada orang tuaku dan meyakinkan mereka aku akan menyamar sebagai laki-laki. Tapi tenang, aku masih perempuan seutuhnya, hahaha._

_Hahaha, aku kekanakan ya?_

_PS: ahya, if you forget about Indonesian, it's not my fault that you can't read this letter :p_

_Sign,_

_Kirana aka Rangga_

..

_Kau berambisi demi aku ya, hahaha._

Willem terkekeh dalam hati sedangkan bibirnya mengulum senyum selesai membaca surat dari Kirana. Setelah itu, Willem langsung menceritakan tentang Kirana pada kedua sahabat dan kedua adiknya. Ahya, untungnya Willem masih ingat bahasa Indonesia.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Deel Tien : Leer Mij!**

**.**

**.**

Sehabis acara makan malam bersama keluarga Andersen dengan keluarga Kusnapaharani, Bella langsung meminta Kirana untuk mengajarkan bahasa Indonesia pada dirinya dan adik serta kakaknya. Kirana yang memang orang yang ramah tentu saja dengan senang hati menyetujuinya. Mereka bertiga belajar tiap hari di rumah Kirana. Tak hanya itu, Kirana juga meminta Bella mengajarkannya bahasa Belanda padanya.

Pada hari pertama, tentu saja Kirana mengajarkan kata-kata yang mudah dahulu. Mereka berepat belajar cepat rupanya. Hanya dalam tiga bulan, mereka langsung paham dan hapal. Mereke pun memutuskan untuk berhenti belajar bahasa bersama.

Tapi, pernah suatu malam, Kirana terkejut mendapati Willem berdiri di depan pintu depan rumahnya sambil menenteng sebuah buku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ajari aku bahasa Indonesia."

"Mana Bella dan Abel?"

"Hanya aku."

"Ah, kukira kau sudah bisa."

"Yeah, sedikit..."

Kirana tak tahu, bahwa apa yang dilakukan Willem hanyalah triknya agar dapat lebih lama—berduaan—dengan Kirana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Deutch—English]**

**Deel : Part**

**Een : One**

**Twee : Two**

**Drie : Three**

**Vier : Four**

**Vijf : Five**

**Zes : Six**

**Zeven : Seven**

**Acht : Eight**

**Negen : Nine**

**Tien : Ten**

**Voorstellen : Propose**

**Lief : Cute**

**Lieve : Dear**

**Tulip : Tulip**

**En : And**

**Jasmijn : Jasmine**

**Zoen : Kiss**

**Wang : Cheek**

**Of : Or**

**Lip : Lip**

**Sorry : Sorry**

**Begeren : Crave**

**Voetbal : Football**

**Eerst Ontmoeten : First Meet**

**Ambitie : Ambition**

**Leer Mij : Teach Me**

**[Correct Me If I Were Wrong ]**

**Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktunya beberapa menit untuk membaca. **

**Coment and Critism? Thanks :)**

**Sign, **

**Faneda**

**June 21th, 2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIMY - Chapiter 2 by Faneda**

**Hetalia Series (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**DLDR ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Bag. Sebelas : Berpegangan Tangan**

**.**

**.**

Kurang lebih dua bulan Willem menetap di Bandung saat Willem pada suatu hari mengajak Kirana ke sebuah pasar malam.

Sejak mereka memasuki areal pasar malam yang penuh sesak, Kirana langsung memegang erat syal biru-putih yang dipakai Willem sementara Willem berjalan cepat di depannya. Sempat terbesit pikiran untuk menggenggam tangannya, namun langsung Kirana urungkan. _Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya semala dua bulan, _pikir gadis itu.

"Hei, bisa kau berhenti menarik syalku? Kau membuatku tercekikku, tahu." Gerutu Willem.

Kirana buru-buru melepas jemarinya dari syal Willem. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping—berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Willem. "Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku. Aku membantumu agar tidak tersesat." Ujarnya dengan nada sinis.

_["Aku tak ingin ingin kehilanganmu di tengah keramaian ini, dasar kepala tulip bodoh!"] _

Willem mendengus geli. Sejurus kemudian ia menarik tangan Kirana dan menggenggam jemarinya erat-erat.

Hanya butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk membuat Kirana memerah.

Willem menyeringai, "It's way better, huh?"

**.**

**.**

**Bag. Dua Belas : Makanan**

**.**

**.**

Kirana berdecak kagum melihat sederet kios makanan di Belanda yang menyediakan berbagai masakan Indonesia. "Aku tak menyangka aku dapat menemui makanan negaraku di sini."

Willem tersenyum miring, "Kau tahu? Kalau aku sedang sangat merindukanmu, aku mampir ke tempat ini."

"Hanya mampir?" Kirana tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja aku juga makan, Kir."

"Berapa kali dalam sebulan kau mengunjungi tempat seperti ini?"

"Seminggu satu-dua kali, kurasa. Aku tak menjadwalkannya."

Alis Kirana mengenryit, "Oh, jadi kau hanya merindukanku kira-kira empat sampai delapan kali sebulan, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tentu merin—ah, sudahlah, lupakan."

Kirana terkikik. Andai Willem tahu, Kirana kalau merindukan Willem, salah satu hal yang dilakukannya ladalah lari ke dapur dan membuat atau memakan kue kastengel.

**.**

**.**

**Bag. Tiga Belas : Gadis Pendek**

**.**

**.**

Willem dan Kirana sedang berkencan di alun-alun kota Amsterdam ketika Tim, teman lama Willem, datang menghampiri mereka berdua, "Hoi, Willem. Lama tak jumpa."

Willem mengangguk singkat. Mata Tim menatap ke arah gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Willem.

"Wow, Willem, kau tak pernah memberitahu kalau kau punya adik semanis ini," ujarnya sambil meninju pelan lengan Willem lalu mengulurkan tangan mengajak berjabat tangan dengan Kirana. "Aku Tim."

"Kirana." Kirana tersenyum sopan.

Willem yang jengah dengan kesoktauan Tim menyahut tajam, "Dia bukan adikku, tapi tunanganku. Bulan depan kami menikah."

"Oh." Balas Tim cepat menunjukkan bentuk kekecewaannya. "Kalian beda jauh, sih," Tim mendongak menatap Willem yang memang lebih tinggi darinya, lalu menatap tinggi Kirana yang beda sedikit dengan tinggi tubuhnya.

Jemari Kirana yang memegang tangan Willem mengerat karena kesal. Ia paham arti tatapan itu. _Kurang ajar! Dia menghina tinggi badanku!_

"Oke, senang bertemu denganmu. Dah, Will."

**xxx**

"Kirana, kau tak apa?"

Kirana mengernyitkan dahi, "Tentu, kenapa?"

Tatapan Willem jatuh pada kaki Kirana. Bukan, bukan kaki Kirana yang aneh. Tapi, apa yang dikenakannya. Jenis sepatu yang tidak disukainya. Yaitu, sepatu berhak tinggi.

"Kau memakai sepatu berhak tinggi?"

Mulut Kirana membulat sejenak tanpa mengeluarkan suara. "Memang kenapa? Gak boleh?"

"Seingatku, kau lebih memilih bertelanjang kaki ketimbang memakai itu kecuali saat-saat mendesak. Dan saat ini kau tidak sedang dalam keadaan mendesak."

Kirana melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, bersikap defensif. "Oh ya? Bukankah saat aku menghadiri pernikahan temanmu waktu itu aku memakai sepatu ini?"

"Itu 'kan acara formal." Willem menghela napas. "Waktu itu pun kau mengeluh kakimu kesakitan memakai sepatu hak tinggi."

Kirana bergeming.

"Jangan-jangan kau kepikiran perkataan Tim kemarin, ya?"

"Hahaha," Kirana tertawa hambar. "Dia mengejekku secara tidak langsung."

Kedua tangan Willem meraih lembut kedua bahu Kirana. "Kau tak perlu berusaha agar terlihat tinggi. Aku tetap menyayangimu." Willem lalu merengkuh tubuh Kirana dan berbisik, "Pernah dengar tidak, gadis pendek itu manis?"

Kirana merasa tersanjung, namun di saat bersamaan egonya sangat tinggi. "Jadi kau menyukai setiap gadis pendek yang kau temui? Atau malah semua gadis pendek di bumi?"

Saat itu, Willem ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding. _Kau benar-benar merusak suasana ini, Kirana..._

**.**

**.**

**Bag. Empat Belas : Sepatu Hak Tinggi**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun Willem telah menyatakan ia tetap menyayangi Kirana meskipun tubuhnya pendek, Kirana sejak saat itu, tiap diajak keluar oleh Willem ia selalu memakai sepatu berhak tinggi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau tetap manis meskipun pendek?"

"Aku tak ingin dihina pendek lagi!"

_[Aku tak ingin orang-orang mengira kita ini kakak-adik, Willem bodoh!]_

"Oke, baiklah." Willem lelah membujuk Kirana. "Setidaknya sudut saat aku membungkuk untuk menciummu berkurang..." lirih Willem.

**.**

**.**

**Bag. Lima Belas : Ngidam (2)**

**.**

**.**

Willem berteriak ketika tiba di rumah dan mendapati Kirana sedang men-_jugling _bola di halaman depan rumah. Lengkap dengan memakai _jersey _yang tertera nama Andersen di punggungnya. Kalau saja Kirana tidak—

"_Godverdomme! _Tak tahukah kau sedang hamil?"

—sedang hamil, Willem tidak akan secemas ini.

Berkebalikan dengan Willem yang lagaknya seperti cacing kepanasan, Kirana justru adem ayem. Ia hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah Willem dan menyapanya ("Hai, Will! Aku tahu kok, kan aku yang hamil, lupa ya?") sebelum kembali memainkan hobinya sejak masa kecil itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Kirana tidak berhenti bermain—menoleh pun tidak—untuk menjawab pertanyaan Willem, "Entahlah, tiba-tiba ingin saja."

"Tiba-tiba?! Kau tahu itu berbahaya kan?!"

"Aku tahu kok," kali ini ia menatap langsung ke mata hijau Willem yang berkilat-kilat panik, "Lagipula, apa salahnya sih menuruti keinginan Dimas?"

Kedua alis Willem menukik turun, "Dimas? Siapa dia?"

"Selingkuhanku,"—Willem menahan napas saat itu juga—"Ya calon putra kita maksudku."

Willem menghela napas lega.

**.**

**.**

**Bag. Enam Belas : Nama**

**.**

**.**

"Dimas? Kukira kita sudah setuju untuk menamainya Kevin."ujar Willem dengan nada heran setelah sebelumya ia layaknya orang yang kebakaran jenggot.

Kirana merotasikan mata, "Kalau kau lupa, sebenarnya aku belum bilang setuju atau tidak." memang benar sih, pikir Willem.

Tapi, Willem masih ngotot, "Kevin kedengarannya bagus."

Kepala Kirana tertunduk, Willem dapat dengan jelas melihat kedua mata karamelnya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Aku kan ingin namanya ada kesan Indonesianya. Dia kan sudah mendapat marga Andersen."

Willem mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang langsung luluh, "Yasudah, begini saja. Kalau wajahnya lebih ke-Indonesia-an, akan kuberi nama Kevin, begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Iyadeh..."

**.**

**Bag. Tujuh Belas : Gaya Rambut**

**.**

**.**

_Ting... tong... ting... tong... ting... tong..._

Kirana menunggu di depan pintu rumah keluarga Andersen, tetangganya, sambil memencet bel beberapa kali yang membuat satu-satunya orang yang saat itu berada di rumah mendengus namun sambil tersenyum. Ia hafal bagaimana Kirana memencet bel rumahnya.

Di dekapan gadis berkuncir kuda itu terdapat setoples berisikan kue kastengel, makanan kesukaan Willem¹. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang remaja berambut pirang berdiri di hadapan Kirana. "Hai, Kirana," sapa Willem.

Kirana mengangguk, "Ibuku membuatkan ini untuk keluargamu." Ujar Kirana menyerahkan setoples kue itu. Willem menerimanya setelah berterima kasih.

Sejenak, Kirana terpaku pada rambut Willem. Rambut Willem hari itu beda dari biasanya—rambut bagian samping kiri dan kanan dicukur tipis membentuk seperti petir². Ia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Willem menekuk alis heran, "Ada apa?"

"Hahaha, rambutmu."

Willem tersenyum miring, "Kenapa? Membuatku terlihat semakin tampan ya?"

"Hah? Serius?" Kirana masih tertawa. "Kau tahu, sama sekali gak cocok."

"Benarkah?" Willem tampak heran. Ia kira gaya rambut yang lagi ngetren ini terlihat bagus.

"Ya," jawab Kirana. "Aku lebih suka rambutmu yang seperti tulip. Tapi ya terserah, kau tetap jelek kok."

Setelah kejadian itu, Willem memutuskan untuk tak pernah lagi mencoba gaya rambut yang aneh-aneh—pengecualian untuk gaya rambutnya yang seperti kuncup tulip itu.

**.**

**Bag. Delapan Belas : Membuat Kue**

**.**

**.**

"Ya," jawab Kirana. "Aku lebih suka rambutmu yang seperti tulip. Tapi ya terserah, kau tetap jelek kok."

Sejenak Willem menyadari sesuatu, "Ibumu yang membuatnya? Kapan? Bukankah dari tadi pagi kau ditinggal sendiri di rumah?"

"Y-ya, ibuku membuatnya semalam."

Alis Willem mengerut curiga. Willem tahu, Kirana itu gadis tomboi, tapi memikirkan dirinya berkutat di dapur untuk membuat kue rasanya agak tak masuk akal. "Oh ya, kenapa toplesnya panas?"

"Aku tak sengaja menjemurnya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, kau ini banyak tanya. Mau apa tidak?!" gerutu Kirana.

"Iya, iya, ini kan buatanmu." Kata Willem membuat Kirana menggigit bibir menahan senyum.

**.**

**.**

**Bag. Sembilan Belas : Cookie(s)**

**.**

**.**

Willem tahu Kirana berbohong soal siapa yang membuat kue kastengel untuk (keluarga)nya. Ia tahu dari gelagatnya dan menyadari beberapa pinggiran kuenya agak gosong. Ia pernah mencicipi kue buatan ibu Kirana beberapa kali, dan rasanya jauh lebih enak dari kue kali ini serta tidak ada yang gosong.

Kue yang agak pahit karena gosong pun dimakan oleh Willem. Sejam berlalu, kue di toples hampir habis. Ah, memang tak ada yang menandingi makanan yang dibuat penuh cinta.

**.**

**.**

**Bag. Dua Puluh : Nama (2)**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga—mulai dari mengejan, menggeram, hingga mencakari tangan Willem—putra pertama mereka akhirnya dapat lahir ke dunia. Suara tangis bayi yang baru lahir mengisi ruangan.

"Selamat datang, Dimas."

Di sebelah Kirana, Willem, dengan setitik air mata di ujung mata, menyahut, "Selamat datang, Kevin."

"Dimas."

"Kevin."

"Oke, oke, kita lihat dari warna mata, kulit, dan rambutnya, bila kau lebih dominan, nama pertamanya harus Dimas."

**xxx**

Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya bayi itu membuka matanya. Cokelat seperti ibunya. Satu skor untuk Willem.

**xxx**

Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya rambut si bayi mulai terlihat warnanya. Pirang seperti Willem. Satu skor untuk Kirana. dengan begini mereka seri.

**xxx**

Melihat warna kulitnya yang putih yang seperti ayahnya, Kirana mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pemenang, sehingga di akte kelahiran tertera nama Dimas Kevin Andersen.

**xxx**

Sepuluh tahun ke depan, berkat Dimas yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bermainnya di halaman, kulitnya kini berwarna sawo matang seperti ibunya. Satu skor untuk Willem. Willem yang iba melihat Kirana, menawarkan tidak merubah namanya. Kirana langsung menolak.

"Aku tidak boleh melanggar perjanjian."

"Kau yakin?"

Esoknya Willem urung mengganti nama Dimas. Bila itu membuat Kirana sedih, untuk apa ia melakukannya...

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

**Ini untuk membuat lanjutan HIMY sebenarnya udah ada dari waktu ch1 selesai, tapi baru bisa dirampungin sekarang, hehehe. Waktu nulis bagian terakhir saya merasa, kok lebih absurd dari chap sebelumnya, kok gini blablabla, kok aku buat gini? tapi karena sayang kalau cuma dipendem di folder laptop, saya publish deh :'v**

**.**

¹_**Kaasstengels**_ ( **i**/), _**Kastengel**_ or _**kue keju**_ is Dutch-Indonesian cheese cookie in the form of stick, commonly found in theNetherlands and Indonesia. Ini bukan canon tentang kue favorit Willem :" anggap saja headcanon karena gabungan nama mereka berdua (Dutch-Indonesian cheese cookie :v) makanya Willem suka kue ini :v #authorsomplak.

²Cek gaya rambut Christiano Ronaldo.

**Trivia:**

*Dimas berarti 'yang terkasih'. (saya pilih ini karena pernah suka Evan Dimas, pemain sepakbola itulho...)

*Kevin berarti 'tampan, tercinta' (saya lupa kenapa pilih ini, mungkin karena di fanfic "We Proud of You" punya saya juga, saya memberi nama anak NedfemIndo Kevin, entahlah mungkin saat itu saya lagi suka ama aktor yang meranin jadi Kevin, gatau Kevin yang mana, lupa *plak*)

**Review-Reply for Anon:**

**Lars**: ah ya, terimakasih koreksiannya, saya lupa. Sudah saya edit, kok.

.

**Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan baca :)**


End file.
